Presently, most air traffic control systems around the world utilize voice communications to transmit various messages between air traffic controllers and pilots. The messages that are transmitted between air traffic controllers and pilots include, among other things, air traffic control clearances, various advisories, and aviation weather service, which help ensure coordination of aircraft movement and appropriate aircraft separation. In the commercial airline industry, communication between air traffic control ground stations and aircraft flight crews is evolving away from voice based communication towards electronic messaging. Controller pilot data link communications (CPDLC) systems are one example of a system providing a data link for air traffic control communications.
One disadvantage of CPDLC communications as compared to voice communications is that a pilot must divert attention away from the forward view of the aircraft in order to read CPDLC messages displayed on a screen. Responding to the CPDLC message requires further attention on the part of the pilot. This is particularly an issue as the number of CPDLC messages continues to increase.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that improve management of the messages between air traffic control and an aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.